1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for drilling a part driven in a rotating movement about an axis enabling the dividing up and removal of shavings and to the tool carrier enabling the bringing into effect of such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that there are methods for drilling a metallic part driven in a rotating movement about an axis xx' enabling the dividing up of the shavings produced during the drilling and consisting in interrupting the advancing movement along the axis xx' of the drill driven in a rotating movement about that axis. The drill is removed completely from the hole already drilled. The shaving which is formed during the drilling is broken at each removal of the drill, since the latter no longer bites into the metal.
In order to improve the drilling speed, which is relatively slight because of the successive withdrawals of the drill, it is a known method to use a process for drilling a part with a drill, according to which the part to be drilled is driven in a rotating movement about an axis xx', whereas the drill is driven in 3 movements, a first movement which is an advancing movement along the said axis xx', a second movement which is a longitudinal alternating movement along the axis xx', having a period T and slight amplitude in relation to the depth of the hole to be drilled, a third movement which is a rotating movement about the axis xx'.
The frequency of the longitudinal alternating movement is chosen such that the advancing of the drill be interrupted and that the drill no longer biting into the metal, the shaving breaks.
Now, there are difficulties for removing the shaving thus broken from the fillets of the drill, so that there is a danger of blocking the shavings which are formed at the bottom of the hole being drilled, all the more so as the lubricant which should reach the point of the tool along the fillets flows only partly.